Speak Now
by 13overload13
Summary: Song Fic. sorry, suck at summaries, so I'm jst not gonna bother. 3/4 pairing.


**Aw, Taylor Swift. Just cuz I saw a challenge for this, and got the new CD. Well, if you can't tell, I like 3/4 just enjoy this.**

**Don't own KND or the song Speak Now.**

**Enjoy!**

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

I walked into the church, careful not to be seen by anybody here. I usually wouldn't be doing sneeky things like this, I mean, he's one of my best friends(oh, who am I kidding, he is _way_ more than a friend to me)and I could not let him do something so...wrong.

_But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
_

I really shouldn't be here, but I know that this is my last chance to say this. Well, let the sneaking resume. Please, don't make me regret this!

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
_

"Is there something wrong with you? I asked for..." Gee, won't he have a blast being married to her. And can that dress get any bigger? It looks like a cup cake for cring out loud! I see Hoagie and Abby are here. I also see Ashely's snooty family too, I wish they were still the enemy here(to everyone else, I mean).

__

__

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Wally rolles his eyes while overhearing her complaining about stupid last minuet things. Didn't exspect that did you Wally? I almost-_almost_-said that out loud too. God I wish that I could get closer... I start to fantisize about me stopping the wedding, like that's gonna happen, right? Right. I am not that darring, or, possibly brave...right?

__

____

Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

Hiding in the curtains, why? Cause', the, 'lovely' Ashley un-invited me, god how I hate her. The organ started to play to most people would've heard the stupid wedding march, I heard a death march, I wonder if he did too...

_____She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?_

The Delightfuls and Father are there, still looking creapy(again, to me). I remember when we used to_____ fight_ them, yeah I remember that, don't ask how or why just take it and leave it. Ashely starts to stride down the aisle like some sort of queen or something. I looke back at Wally, _I bet you wish it was me, huh?_

______

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

I stood up and walked in the middle of the aisle-I _had_ to stop this-nervous as heck, shaking. Out of the corner of my eye I see a room of horrified looks. Abby is mouthing, "What are you doing?" But, honastly, I'm only looking at Wally.

______

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'

"Wanna go? After, ya'know, I change?" I nodded and ran out to the back door. Sorry Ashley, but you were the wrong girl, I'm not. Once he came out the back door he said, "I am so glad you stopped that." I just smile and I said, "Well, they did say, 'speak now'."

**Ok, so I suck at song-fics. Onto the next subject, I know there should be more of a story but it's late. Ashely is supposedly one of the Delightful children, the one with the bow. This is in Kuki's point of veiw if you couldn't tell. Well, reveiw, if you don't like it, just don't even bother reveiwing.**


End file.
